


Holding Hands

by naght226



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naght226/pseuds/naght226
Summary: He looking at them when a photographer want to take their picture.And suddenly, he can see Sebastian try to hold Valtteri's hand.How dare him to do that in front of anyone?How fucking dare???





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> So, this my first fic about Simi. When I checked my Instagram hours ago and I saw a video in FIA Award when Sebastian try to hold Valtteri's hand. And suddenly, my brain started to plotting this story (tsk!).
> 
> Hope you will love it! ;)

           _He looking at them when a photographer want to take their picture._

_And suddenly, he can see Sebastian try to hold Valtteri's hand._

_How dare him to do that in front of anyone?_

_How fucking dare???_

 

           Sebastian walking slowly toward his table. Smiling to everyone who approaching him or when he past someone that he know. When he finally arrive in his table, he can see Kimi frowned and staring at him with a look that he really know what exactly it means.

          "What?" he asked, clueless.

          Kimi still gave him a look, until suddenly he rose from his seat and walked away. Leaving Sebastian who still staring at him confusedly.

 

@@@

 

           There is a knock in his door.

           For a moment, he considering what exactly he want to do:

           Ignore it or open it

 

           And after that, he choose the second choice. Eventough maybe he will regret it later if anything happen not like what he expect to happen.

 

           When the door opened, he can see Kimi, still looked not so much better than before.

           "Can I come in?" asked Sebastian.

           "What do you want?" replied Kimi coldly.

           "Hey! Why you asking me like that? Honestly kimi, I have no idea why you suddenly angry to me" Seb raised his eyebrow.

           "Oh, so you didn't fucking know?" Kimi replied sarcastically. Starting to regret his choice to opened that door.

 

           Sebastian opening his mouth before close it so sudden, when an idea start to forming inside his head.

           "You are jealous because I try to hold Valtteri's hand?" Seb said incredulously.

           Kimi still staring at him in silent. He know Kimi really angry to him, eventough anybody else will see nothing than an emotionless face and his lip that pressed so tight. But Sebastian know him far better than anyone, he can tell Kimi's mood only from his aura and body languange. And for now, Kimi's words really explained that.

           "Come on, Ice man! You know I did that only for jokes!" grinned Seb. Trying to bring up Kimi's mood.

           "I don't care that fucking joke! I don't believe you did that in front of them!" Kimi spatted.

           Sebastian sighed. He know he makes Kimi more angry. He really should find a way to solve this.

           "Okay, I'm really sorry if that's really pissed you off. I didn't mean it to turned out that way. I really just did it jokingly. You know me, Kimi. You really know all about me so well. Like I really know all about you" explained Sebastian.

           Kimi can see Sebastian's blue eyes very clearly because they're standing very close. _Fuck it_. As usual, Sebastian always gave those big blue eyes. Makes him nearly forget his angry.

          "So that's it? If there is nothing more, just go away from here! I want to sleep!" Kimi said while he start to close his door.

          "No! Kimi! Just give me more time!" pleaded Seb, while trying hold that door from closed with his feet.

          "What? I don't want to hear any rubbish now. I want to sleep!" Kimi said when trying to pushing his door to make it close.

          Sebastian still trying to resist Kimi who still pushing the door to close. And moment later, Sebastian successfully beating Kimi in that pushing-the-door-game.

          "You know what, Seb? Now you really makes me angry!" Kimi grumbled.

          "No, I don't. In fact, I will make you feel more better than before" Seb smiled at him.

 

           He gave Sebastian annoyed look, when suddenly Sebastian kissing him. He felt a little suprised because that unxpected kiss. He tried to pull himself and suddenly find his strength back. He pushed Sebastian so sudden.

           "What the fuck is that?" said Kimi angrily.

           "Like I said, I will try to make you feel more better I want to prove it, Kimi I really love you.

Only you. I do not fancy anyone else except you! "Sebastian said while looking into Kimi's eyes.

           "You said that but you hold his hand!" replied Kimi.

           "God, Kimi I swear I'm just did that as a joke. I'm really sorry, Kimi. Please forgive me" pleaded Sebastian softly.

           Kimi still looked at him with annoyed look, and moments later he sighed heavily.

           "I still mad at you" Kimi said.

           "I know it. So please, just let me try to make you feeling more okay?" Sebastian continued.

           "How?" asked Kimi.

 

           Sebastian smiling cheekily at Kimi's question. He pressed his body into Kimi, put his hands on Kimi's hips, and starting to kiss him softly.

 

          Kimi looking at Sebastian who now kissing him again. At first he still not respond it. But not long before he started to be affected by that slow and tender kiss. He closing his eyes too, like what Sebastian did. And he start to respond that kiss by trying to sneak his tongue to Sebastian's mouth.

 

          That kiss change into more passionate kiss. Until their hands start to wandering to each other. Makes them breath heavily and their heart beating faster.

          Suddenly Sebastian pull himself from their kiss. Makes Kimi give him a disappointed look.

          "Sorry, I think we need to close the door first" Sebastian said teasingly.

 

         He staring at Sebastian who is walking towards the door, push it until it is closed and locking it.

         "Right, now, we can back to our business" Sebastian grinned at him while approaching him.

       "So, only kissing? Not holding my hand like what you did with Valtteri?" Kimi raised his eyebrows.

        "Actually, I will give you something else more than holding hands. Something special that I will do _only_ with you" whispered Sebastian, smiling cheekily.

 

      Without hesitation, Kimi pulled Sebastian to follow him. And pushed him instantly when they reach his bed.

 

      And he fucking sure, he will get something that so much better than holding hands. Far more than what Valtteri has with Sebastian.


End file.
